Forgotten
by Caty199973
Summary: When Jack Frost died in that pond, he left behind his best friend. Now, 300 years later, the recent Guardian finds out she's alive and just like him. Pitch found out about her, too, and he knows she's stronger than the Guardians realize. Before it's too late, Lucy White must be believed in. I kinda suck at summaries so please just read it!
1. Prologue

**Prologue-**

Everything started the day my best friend Jack died. His sister came running through the snow, screaming and crying. Jack had saved her and fell through the ice. Tears streamed down my face as I got my coat and ran. He couldn't be dead. He just couldn't be.

I ran through the woods. Banged on the ice. Nothing worked. I knew Jack was beneath the ice but I couldn't save him. I eventually fell, freezing and sick with cold. A tree branch caught me and I stayed there, watching as the snow and wind drew the breath out of me. The last thing I thought I saw was Jack. His light brown hair tussled and honey eyes rising from the deep. Then his hair was soaked white from the snow. His eyes opened wide. A frosty blue. Then, he was gone. And I was alone as the moon rose over me.

The next time I opened my eyes, the moon was right in front of my face. I reached out to touch it and noticed my hand. It was so drained of color that it looked white. I fought to get up and grabbed a branch to help me walk. Looking down into the ice, I realized I would never find Jack. Then, I noticed my reflection. Slowly, my light red hair soaked with white like Jack's. I closed my eyes, wishing the image would go away. I could feel the ice pricking my back as my hair fell down it. I opened my eyes to see my finished transformation. My eyes glowed blue as I searched them in the ice. Searched them for some memories of who I was. Nothing. I just looked up to the moon. The only thing I knew. The moon that changed me and now whispered all I needed to know. My name.

Suddenly, a huge wind picked up, lifting me off my feet.

"Woah!" I cried, smiling as the stick I was still carrying held me aloft. Then I fell back to the ice. But it didn't crack. My touching it seemed to make it more stable. I became fascinated with how the frost moved. I touched everything, my new blue eyes not believing it. I turned everything a frosty white just like my hair.

Focusing, I let the wind pick me up again and carry me to a village. I didn't recognize anyone. I didn't remember who I was. But I still smiled and tried to tell people of the amazing thing that had just happened to me. But they either didn't notice, or just ignored me. It felt weird, being ignored like that. Instead of tears, ice dripped down my face.

"Stop ignoring me!" I finally scream, swinging my stick at the nearest person. It goes right through them. Then they turn, and their eyes catch mine, just like they see me. Then they wave to a person behind me, calling out, and running through me. I shiver like I could actually feel the cold. They don't see me.

I back up, more people walking through me, each person draining my energy.

"Take me away from here!" I scream, clutching the stick.

The wind picks me up and ice still goes down my face as it takes me away to a cold place. I could faintly hear people calling my name in the distance. But I didn't know them anymore. Didn't know why they were calling me.

The only thing I know is that my name is Lucy White. I wouldn't remember Jack for another three hundred years. I wouldn't know my purpose for three hundred years. I just know my name and that I'm the only person that does.

* * *

**_Yay! Here's my first story posted on here! If you haven't already guessed, this is going to be a Lucy and Jack love story sorta. Why? Because Jack is hot! What can't he be real?:( Anyway, if you liked this, please tell me and I'll post more!_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-**

I fly downwards, swooping and laughing. I love the feel of wind on my cheeks. It makes me feel like they could actually get red instead of the white they stay.

I land on a fence, walking easily on it as I follow some children home. Believe me, I'm not a stalker. I'm just fascinated by them. The way they always love my snow... But they never know me. Whenever I give them a white Christmas, they always think about Santa Claus. Jolly old Saint Nick, huh? Ha! If they met him in real life, they'd be running scared.

Now, I twirl my fingers around over them, an icy wind blowing, bringing the first snow of December. I've got a lot of work to do this time of year. I've always wondered about my purpose... And I guess this is my purpose. I just wish I was something more. I wish I could be noticed. If you ask someone about me, they'll say "who's Lucy White?". Oh, only the person that makes snow and frost! But nope, people always want to meet Santa, the Toothfairy, the Easter Bunny... Even Sandman. The big four. Actually, I heard from a leprechaun that they added a fifth member around Easter. But nobody knows any details.

"It's snowing!" One girl yells as the first of my flakes start to fall. I laugh as the children start to smile. I wave my hand in the air, making the flakes thicker. Maybe they can have a snowball fight.

They all run home to get dressed in warmer clothes. I follow them, gently hopping on rooftops and leaving frost on every one. I hear the first carols of the season.

"Jack Frost nipping at your nose..." This carol always sends strange shivers through me. I feel like I should know who this Jack Frost is but it always escapes me. Then it makes me angry.

"Jack Frost!" I start to rant to the children who can't hear me. "Why do all you people think Jack Frost did this for you? It's me! See me! Lucy White! Lucy White's nipping at your noses!"

I float down, touching each of the children's noses as they go by. They turn red as they start to make snowballs, forts, and snowmen in the deepening snow. I watch with pleasure, even joining in a few times. This is what I live for, I often tell myself. But it still doesn't stop me from dreaming for more. Soon, the children are called from their warm house for dinner. I sigh, following behind them. It always hurts me at the end of the day. Again, they never know me. What do I get for all of this? Nothing. Where my bare feet touch the ground, it freezes over from my bad mood.

I float up to the power lines, preparing for another long night. I just walk, freezing a few things every so often. It still doesn't make me feel better. Why am I not believed in? Why am I not known? How did everyone else he their name known? All I can do is write on the frost in windows. Believe me, I've tried it before. No one saw or believed.

I squeeze my eyes shut but that doesn't stop me from seeing the glow in the air. Right on time, Sandman. I've never actually met the big four- five now apparently- but I've heard of them. I hear Sandy's a nice guy who doesn't talk that much. I wish I could talk to him, though. I feel so lonely.

But I still don't talk to him because I know I'm probably meant to forever be alone and unknown.

Jack Frost's POV-

Every day. I feel like something's missing. Like someone's missing.

I'm currently staying at North's place. I try to talk to the other Guardians about it, but they don't understand. Don't know what I'm talking about. Tooth wants to help, but she never has time. She says that soon she'll help me with my memories to see if its something with that.

Right now, I'm making my rounds for the night. I fly over places all over the world, freezing their windows and bringing snow. I smile, loving that I'm a Guardian now. I'm believed in and that's what makes this all worth it. I start to fly to my usual favorite. Jamie's town. But it's already snowing there. I've been getting that a lot lately. Places that I've been meaning to do already done. Have my powers been expanding or is this someone else trying to take over?

I shake my head as I finally get up the courage to go and ask Tooth again. I know it's a long shot but I might as well try. It's not like she can kill me.

I fly up to it, waving to the Baby Tooths along the way. They all wave to me as they go and come back. I finally make it to Tooth's huge palace. I take in the view as I go to Tooth's workroom. As usual, she's busy looking at teeth and bossing some Baby Tooths around.

"Hey, Tooth!" I call as I sit on my staff. It's a talent. Her eyes light up when she sees me.

"Hey, Jack! Busy yet?"

"Yeah, snows now almost everywhere. I've been sure to give them enough for a snowball fight. That should be fun."

"Great. And I'm assuming you're here because of your memories..."

I sigh. "Tooth, you gotta understand. I need to figure out what missing."

Tooth purses her lips but finally nods.

"Right this..." All of the sudden, a very loud alarm starts going off all through the palace. "Oh my! Someone's broken in!"

I put my staff up reflexively. "Who do you think it is? Pitch?"

"But we haven't heard from Pitch in so long... I thought he was gone."

I purse my lips. "He's never gone."

I carefully walk towards where they keep the teeth. He's going for the teeth. I've learned to be silent now instead of just running an attacking. I stalk forward, catching the view of... A girl. Not just any girl. I've seen her before, I just don't know where.

"You there!" I yell, and she whips around, her white hair flying. She looks at me with her bright blue eyes like she's seen a ghost. She lifts up a staff just like mine and blows me back a few yards. I shake my head, flying up. She grabs something and starts to run... No slide on ice down the hall. So she's the one whose been stealing my gig.

I slide after her, calling for her to stop. She looks back at me with fear in her eyes. I feel pain every time she does. I start to shoot ice at her when she gets close to the exit. But it doesn't stop her as she flys out the door... And disappears...

"Jack! Someone's stolen someone's teeth!" Tooth calls out in despair. I run back into the room to see exactly what teeth were stolen. A girl with light red hair and green eyes smiles up at us and it strikes something in me.

"Tooth, I have to see my memories. Now."

"Jack, this isn't the time. Someone else's memories have just been stolen-"

"I know her. Just let me see."

She nods stiffly and leads me to mine. I click the front, preparing myself as I see myself with my old brown hair and honey eyes.

"Jack!" Someone calls behind me. I turn around to see that same girl running towards me. She throws herself in my arms, hugging me tightly. I bury my face in her soft red hair. "Jack! Where have you been? Off exploring in the woods again?"

The other me nods, his eyes glowing brightly with happiness.

"And without me!" She fakes anger and playfully punches me in the arm. "Well, come on. My mom said you could come over for dinner tonight."

She takes my hand and leads me away as the memory fades. I know her. She was my best friend. I was also in love with her. That was.. Her? But how?

Another memory appears. I can see as I rise from the ice that the girl lays to the side. Her clothes are caught in a tree and she barely breathes as her green eyes watch me. They start closing and I want to run to her. The old me doesn't see her, just goes along. But the girl doesn't move. I beg her to move. I plead with her to open her eyes. It's like I'm invisible again. Until... She listens.

She green eyes glow as she fights confusion, stumbling up and over to the ice. Her breath comes out in white puffs as her hair starts to turn an icy white, bleached of all color. She gasps, closing her eyes and whispering my name as she hugs herself as if fighting for that last bit of warmth. Then, she opens her eyes and they glow blue. Her hair is now fully white. She looks around her, confused, as if she doesn't know where she is and she doesn't know why she was there.

I'm sucked out of the memory suddenly. I gasp as I drop the tooth container. Luckily, Tooth catches it.

"Jack? Are you okay? Jack?"

"Lucy..." I gasp, a bunch of new memories bringing tears to my eyes. Lucy... It was her. Without answering Tooth, I fly off to find the girl I was in love with.

* * *

**Okay, please forgive me because I still have no freakin' idea how to work this site. I accidentally posted chapter 2 before posted chapter 1 -_-! Also, I have no idea how the review thing works, but I've been getting emAll's all morning. Apparently I already have a few followers, favorites, and reviews. I'm not sure, but I can only find them in my email. Oh well. Sorry, again.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-**

I had heard that the Toothfairy collected memories as well as teeth. I had heard it a long time ago, but just now did the idea resurface in my mind. Memories. Would I have memories? Memories of who I was before I was... This? I thought it over for a few days, going back and forth with myself.

I could just go and ask her for them? But what if she's too high-and-mighty for that? Doesn't want to help a poor winter spirit find her memories. I'll just sneak in and steal them. But what if she catches me? Could she kill me? I've done a lot of reckless things in my three hundred years. Nothing has been able to harm me. But another immortal... That could be a different story.

So this is how I argued with myself for what seemed like forever. And that is how I am now sneaking into the Toothfairy's palace. Yeah, I'm an idiot.

I quickly freeze her lock that keeps people out, then using my staff, I smash it. I manage to make it part of the way to the place where they keep the memories before an ear splitting alarm starts to go off around me. Dang it! I now sprint towards the room. As long as they already know I'm here, I'm going out in style.

I finally get there after what seems like forever. Then I realize I don't look how I thought I looked. It takes me just a second before I figure it out. I never would have figured it out without it calling to me. Yes, it called to me.

"Lucy! Come on! Don't be afraid!" A familiar voice shouts from somewhere. I know that voice! I just don't know from where... I finally find the teeth and as soon as I grab them, I can see me with light red hair walking behind a familiar boy with light brown hair and honey eyes. He smiles at me, telling me not to be afraid as we explore a forest. Then, I'm out of the memory by that same boy calling out to me from behind.

"You there!" He shouts, pointing at me. But he's not the same boy from the memory. Still... He looks so much like him even though his hair is the same whitish-grey as mine. And his eyes shine blue so brightly unlike the golden honey.

I stare at him for just a moment before I go into defensive mode. I lift up my staff, blasting him back. While he's getting up, I grab what I came here to get and freeze the floor. I can skate much faster than I can run. He slides after me, calling for me to stop. I can't stop glancing back at him in fear. Not fear that I'll be caught. Just fear that I'm running away from the one person who might be able to explain my life to me.

Then he starts to shoot ice at me just like my powers. I can tell I'm getting close to the exit because he's getting desperate. Finally, with the door wide open, I catapult out of the palace. Flying under the palace to the other side so he won't see me, I continue thinking about the boy. Even after he shoots off maybe twenty minutes later, I'm still trying to piece what I saw together.

Still, I know who he is. There's not doubt in my mind that he's the famous Jack Frost.

"I'm an idiot! I'm an idiot!" I scream to myself as I walk back and forth over a fence. I still can't believe I just broke into Toothfairy's palace and stole my teeth! I should be on the naughty list! I probably already am on the naughty list! "I'm crazy!" I scream at myself.

I shake my head as a cold breeze blows over me, calming me. I'm 316 years old for Christ's sake! And that boy...

I lift up the teeth, wondering. Should I look at it? And that boy... Is he the same boy? So many questions run through my mind, driving me insane. I just can't do it, I think as the tears start to spill over. I can't do this anymore.

Finally, I let go of the teeth, letting it fly through the night. I watch the glinting gold, waiting for it to disappear. Nut it doesn't. Instead, a snow white hand shoots out, catching it in midair.

"Careful. You coulda lost these for good." The same voice from my memory rings out in the night. I jump back. Jack Frost.

I hold up my glowing blue staff, my eyes darting around nervously. "Show yourself, Jack Frost."

He walks out into the moonlight. My heart seems to squeeze when I see his ever so familiar face. He looks at me curiously, walking forward. At his side is a staff almost identical to mine.

"What's your name?" Jack asks, tilting his head to the side. It looks like he wants to walk towards me but holds himself back.

For some reason, anger flares inside of me. I still have tears running down my face which I wipe at. I seem weak.

"Why are you the first person that's ever asked me that?! Why are you the only person that can see me?! You have to have the answers because he-" I point to the moon. "Won't tell me. Won't answer me. Nobody will! Please just tell me!" I scream.

Jack watches this whole time with wide eyes and a calm expression. "I don't know but I want to help you. Please just tell me your name."

"Lucy White." He seems to shiver but I know that it's not from the cold. I'm about to say something else when darkness shoots at me, enveloping me in a nightmare.

Jacks POV-

After the girl's outburst, I just stared wide-eyed. She's just like me. Her bright blue eyes don't waver as they stare me down. Her hand twitches on her staff and I know what she's thinking. I do the same thing when I get nervous. The urge to run, to flee.

"I don't know but I want to help you. Please just tell me your name." I start to beg. I have to know her name, to see if it rings some sort of bell.

She finally sighs. "Lucy White."

The name sends shivers through me. I knew it. It's her. I take a half-step towards her when it happens. Darkness shoots out knocking her down from the fence. It can't be... But it is. Nightmare sand. Pitch. I dive down, running to help Lucy up, but she shrinks away from me, obviously thinking I did it. I shake my head at her as she floats up to the power lines.

"Jack Frost, I don't want to fight you, but if I must..." She lifts up her glowing staff threateningly. She doesn't even see the nightmare sand horse coming from behind her.

"Lucy! Look out!" I scream. She turns around too late, the horse knocking into her side. Her staff is knocked aside so I know she can't fly. She hits the ground with a loud thud. I'm about to go down and help when...

"Jack Frost. What're you doing here?" The evilly familiar voice growls from the shadows.

"Pitch. The better question is what are you doing here?" I hold my staff at ready as the shadows shift around me. He could be anywhere. I glance back at Lucy. She doesn't move.

"Thought I might finally pay a visit to Miss Lucy White. You know, Jack, she's more powerful than you." I look down at the unconscious girl, not even jealous, just worried. Then I look up at the sky, praying that its almost time. Sandy should be here any second.

"What do you want with her?" I ask, trying to keep him distracted.

"Oh, haven't you heard of her before? No? Neither has anyone else. But I got a little heads up that this girl is going to be special. You can feel it, too, can't you Jack?"

I press my lips together. Of course I can feel it, but I lie, shaking my head.

"I actually remember you and her. Such good friends. Until you killed her."

I shake my head, fighting as the idea enters my brain.

"Think about it, Jack. If you hadn't died, she wouldn't be here now. She would've lived a happy life instead of the lonely one you see now." I look down at her, relieved to see she's moving. She gasps in pain as she moves. I wince until I see the gold dust begin to float through the air.

I take a deep breath, yelling "Sandy!" at the top of my lungs. Suddenly, Sandy's there, frowning at Pitch,

"Ah, Sandman. Nice to see you've joined the party." Pitch smiles evilly. So while Sandy deals with Pitch, I float down to Lucy. She's barely moving, gasping in pain. I'm almost afraid to touch her at first. When I do... I actually feel warm. Warm and cold at the same time. How is that possible? It seems to streak through me like lightning. I start to pick her up when Pitch appears down beside her.

"Fine. If I can't have her, I can at least weaken her." He shoots black nightmare sand into her and she jumps, screaming out loudly. Pitch disappears, but Lucy continues screaming. She screams more because it seems to pain her. She squeezes her eyes shut as tears streak down her face.

"Sandy!" I scream out, wanting her pain to go away. He quickly flies over, knowing exactly what to do. He sprinkles dreamsand on her head and her screams stop. She falls back into my arms. I catch her as snowflakes appear above her head. Then children having fun in the snow. I smile a little as I carefully pick her up in my arms. We need to get her to the Pole to make sure she's okay.

Sandy makes a question mark above his head then points to Lucy.

"I'll explain everything once we get back to the Pole. Can you grab her staff?" Sandy nods as I grab my staff, the wind lifting me into the air. I make sure to support Lucy as I just stare at her for a second. She just looks so peaceful that I kiss her forehead. It feels so right, my freezing cold lips touching her freezing head. Usually when I touch someone, they flinch away. But not her. We're the same temperature. It feels like she was made just for me.

When we get back to the Pole, I set Lucy in my room. I think she would like it better in there rather than the infirmary. We check her out and she just has a lot of bruises. But they look so much worse against her pale white skin than normal people. Sandy sprinkles some more dreamsand on her before we go to North's office.

"Hey! Jack! Looks likes someone's trying to beat your record!" North laughs, holding the naughty list out to me.

In second place is the name Lucy White.

Just then, Tooth flies into the room. "What's the emergency?" She gasps.

"Emergency?" North asks, puzzled. Then Bunnymund shows up.

"What'd I miss?" He asks.

I just lead them towards my room. At first they don't see the beautiful girl in my bed because she blends in so well with the white and blue themed room.

"Who is she?" North asks nervously.

"Lucy White." I whisper. They all look at me confused but Sandy.

I start to explain to them everything that happened. Sandy adds some stuff in but I don't think anybody really understood him. They just nod like they understand. Finally, I get done.

"Pitch." North growls. Everyone nods.

Tooth says she wants to see Lucy closer so I lead her into the quiet and dark room. Tooth shivers.

"How cold do you keep it in here?"

I shrug. "Be thankful. It's usually snowing."

Tooth hovers over Lucy then runs her fingers through her cold white hair.

"She's exactly like you isn't she?" Tooth ask quietly.

I nod. "And I saw her in my memories. I knew her when I was human. We were best friends. She-she died when she was out looking for me after I fell in the ice."

"So sad. Poor darling." Tooth murmurs and continues to run her fingers through Lucy's hair. "But maybe this love story will have a good ending."

I almost choke in my breath. "What?!"

How could she know of my secret love for Lucy? I'd only figured out a short time ago.

"I know people's memories, Jack." Tooth whispers. "And I know that you were planning to propose to her when you died."

I look up, startled. If this never happened to us... Would we have gotten married?

"She would have said yes." Tooth smiles at me, giving me a quick hug. She yawns as she goes outside. My eyes start to droop as well. Us Guardians don't need that much sleep but we still need some. I haven't slept in a day probably.

I look around, making sure none of the other Guardians are coming in. When I'm satisfied, I lay down in my bed. Lucy rolls over and throws her arm over my stomach. I hug her to me, glad for someone here. When I'm alone, I get nightmares. I don't think I could've dealt with them tonight. With a flick of my hand, a light snow falls down into our faces. I sigh contentedly before drifting off.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-**

My dreams are filled with the warm brown haired boy. By the time I wake up, I can remember almost everything. It's amazing what dreams can do. When I wake up I don't shrink away from the white haired boy next to me. Instead, I snuggle closer to his warm embrace. I smile as snow hits my cheek. Jack turns over and hugs me closer. If my cheeks could turn red, they would.

I feel his warm breath softly blowing on my face. When I open my crystal blue eyes, identical ones are staring back at me. His hold a bit of fear like I might shrink away. But I just stare back, a small smile playing on my lips. I close my eyes and hide my head in his neck.

"Lucy?"

"Jack?" I ask, my voice fuzzy.

"Are you okay?" He asks, concern in his smooth voice.

"Better than ever." I whisper, lifting my head up to look at him. I feel like I finally have a place I belong. The only thing is if Jack loves me back. Only one way to find out.

"I love you, Jackson Overland Frost." I say, pouring all my emotion into it and using his full name. Does he even remember the young girl that he would hide away in the woods with? The girl he would dance under the stars with?

He stares at me with huge blue eyes.

"That-that's my name.." He stutters. "My full name."

"I remember now." I whisper. "I love you."

His eyes soften. "I love you too, Lucy White."

I smile as he pulls my mouth to his. Everything just feels so right. His cool lips on mine. Our skin the same freezing temperature. My white hair fans out covering our faces. We don't ever have to stop kissing. We're immortal sixteen and seventeen year olds. We won't die.

We only stop when a short bang on the door has me jumping and hiding under the covers. Jack laughs.

"Don't worry. It's probably just North telling me to wake up."

"N-north?" I ask, peeking my head out and looking around his blue and white winter room. We can hear talking from the other side of the door. Then a small little knocking.

"One second." Jack kisses my forehead, jumping up in his light blue pajamas. I laugh at his pajamas a bit before hiding my head.

A tinkling voice talks to Jack for a minute before the door closes and Jack lays back down on the bed. He pulls the sheets down and smiles at me. I kiss his head, just wanting to hold him forever.

"I'm not going anywhere. We just have to go talk to the Guardians."

"Oh, yeah..." I remember. "You're a Guardian."

"That doesn't change anything." Jack closes his eyes like this pains him then looks at me with tears in his eyes. He kisses my head. "I'm so sorry." He whispers so soft I'm not sure I hear him. Then he gets up.

"Well, come on, sleepyhead." I cover my head up again so he just scoops me up bridal style. I make a little yip noise as Jack lifts me up and sets me back down. "Tooth brought you some new clothes."

I look at the light blue dress with white leggings so it'll be easier to fly and move around. It doesn't have any shoes because I prefer to go barefoot. I admire how everything looks like it was made just for me.

"And the last touch." Jack comes up behind me and starts to put a necklace around my neck. I gasp as I look at it. It's a snowflake necklace with blue gems. I turn around, looking at Jack. He looks so much like a little boy still. But he also looks like he's grown so much. I throw my arms around him.

"Jack Frost, I've always thought there was something more out there for me. It's you. You complete me." I hug him tighter as frost starts to appear on my dress and tights. He starts to pull me towards the door.

"What if they don't like me?" I whimper. "I've been trying to talk to them for years."

"They're not evil, just busy. Come on, it'll be fine." He has to drag me out of the room and through the factory as I look around in wonder at the things zooming around my head.

I hardly notice when he drags me into North's office. I hide behind Jack as the Guardians stare at me. I stand on my tiptoes to look over his shoulder. He tries to pull me forward but I stay right there.

"Okay, Lucy, this is Sandy, Bunnymund, Tooth, and North." He says pointing in order to the Guardians in front of us.

"Guardians, this is Lucy White." He gestures to me, pulling me forward suddenly. I glare at him as he caught me by surprise.

"Hi," I mumble.

Sandy nods, making a waving hand above his head as he smiles at me. Bunnymund mumbles something about another crazy teenager. Tooth says something about my... Teeth? And North smiles at me.

"Welcome to the Pole, Lucy White." North's deep Russian accent booms.

"Hello Lucy! You're teeth are just like Jack's! Sparkling white like freshly fallen snow!" Tooth jumps like a giddy little girl. She comes forward which I think to hug me but Jack pulls me back, giving her a look. Tooth smiles sheepishly before backing up again.

Sandy comes forward and smiles at me. He then holds up a finger, telling me to wait. Swirling a ball of... Whatever that golden dust is, he throws it up into the air and it explodes like fireworks. Then it falls down like snowflakes. I smile up at it.

"It's beautiful..." I whisper. Sandy nods then steps- or floats- back.

I wait for Bunnymund to offer some sort of welcome but he just glares at me. I hide behind Jack.

"So, Lucy," North booms, waving his hands and everyone scatters. "I must ask, what did you do to get second on the naughty list?"

"I'm second on the naughty list?" I laugh. I thought for sure I'd be first.

"Yes, right behind Jack." He nods to Jack who smirks at me and shrugs.

"I don't know. It must have been when I stole those teeth..." I trail off, remembering the teeth. Jack reaches in his pocket and holds out the golden tube to me. I take it, looking at the precious little tube. Then I hold it out to Tooth.

"Here. I'm so sorry I stole this."

"Oh, it's okay." Tooth tries to comfort me. "I know you probably need them."

"Not anymore." I shake my head, smiling. "I know exactly who I am."

Tooth smiles and takes the tube. We all stand awkwardly for a second before the Guardians decide they have things to do. They all wave at me- except Bunnymund- before leaving. Once me and Jack are alone, I ask him what's up.

"What's wrong with Bunnymund? How can he dislike me so quickly?" I ask, leaning against me staff as Jack brushes my hair aside.

"Oh, the old Easter Kangaroo? He just dislikes people. He still isn't used to me." He pauses a moment before looking up. Then he smiles at me. "Wanna help me with my job? I might be able to introduce you to one of my best friends."

"Someone who can see me?" I jump up, looking deep into his eyes.

Jack nods. "Jamie always believes."

He takes my hand and drags me through the factory again. We wave goodbye to North before we leave. I fly around in the wind and snow a bit before letting Jack lead on. It's just so amazing. I can feel the pulse of the North Pole, almost as if its speaking to me. Too bad I can't stay longer.

Jack leads on, pointing out places and things along the way. And behind us trails a light snowfall. I have to stop a few times to frost things up. We even join in snowball fights. It feels so good that they don't see Jack as well. But the way he looks at them and me, I have a feeling he's being hidden by choice. Finally, we get to Burgess, our hometown.

"This-this is where we used to live." I stutter. Jack nods and takes my hand gently as he leads me beside the pond to a house. Images of the past flash to me, showing me how there used to be nothing but woods here. We fly up to the window and Jack knocks on it. Where Jacks hand was, frost crackles along the window.

The cutest little boy appears, letting Jack in and he ruffles the little boys soft brown hair.

"Jack!" The little boy, who I'm assuming is Jamie, screams. He seems to focus fully on Jack.

"He can't see me either." I mutter, tears starting to form in my eyes. Jack looks over to me an takes my hand. Jamie must see Jack holding air because he looks at him, confused.

"Is someone with you? Someone I can't see?" Jamie looks around like I'll suddenly appear. But I guess I don't because he just looks to Jack, still puzzled.

"Yes. Her name is Lucy White. She's just like me. She can't be seen unless you believe in her." Jamie nods and squints his eyes in concentration. When he opens his eyes, he still looks around. He still doesn't see me.

Those five words seem to split my frozen heart in two.

"He can't see me." I mutter again, the tears starting to spill over. Nobody can see me. Nobody ever will. I start towards the window but Jack grabs my wrist tightly.

"He can see you if he just believes. Don't you believe, Jamie?" He asks. Jamie's nods and looks around the room again sadly.

I give him a little sad smile. "Maybe I'm just meant to be invisible." I fly out the window as a sad grey snow starts to fall. Thunder cracks in the distance as I try to get used to the idea as I pace in the snow. Though it bothers me more when my snow leaves no footprints.

"Maybe I'm just meant to be invisible. That has to be it." I sigh, wiping the tears away quickly.

"Ah, my dear Lucy, no one should ever be invisible." A dark voice whispers. I look up, realizing that I've walked quite a bit away from Jamie's house. I've walked into the shadows.

"Hello?" I ask, my staff raised and glowing brightly.

"I know how you feel, my dear girl." He continues as the shadows start to swirl and move. "It must be horrible to be ignored and forgotten."

He then steps out, everything about him looking as dark and grey as the world around me. Only his eyes glow slightly in a mysterious dark gold.

"It is," I mumble while pointing my staff at him.

"And sadly, the love of your life doesn't understand." He pretends to faint like its a huge tragedy for him.

"What? Jack understands. No one can see him either."

"Didn't he tell you? He's a Guardian which means he's believed in. He can be seen. He doesn't need a little invisible girl to keep him company now." I lunge at him, my staff meaning to freeze him solid. But it only goes through a shadow, seeming to launch me into darkness and confusion. Everything around me is Pitch Black.

"What's going on?!" I scream. "What'd you do to me?! Jack!" I can almost hear his crys in the distance.

"I'm just giving you a taste of what the future will be like. You'll be even more alone." He laughs cruelly as I bang against something.

"Enjoy the darkness, my dear. Maybe it will help you make good decisions later." The voice slowly fades away as my vision comes back.

Jack is trying to hold me back as I bang against a brick wall with all my might. My fists are bloody and raw. I look at them, stunned. I don't feel any pain. And this has never happened before. I don't usually get hurt.

"J-Jack?" I stutter, turning to look at him as my knees collapse under me. The world seems to heat up while I fight to keep it cool. But all the wind and snow stops as sweat starts to drip down my face. Finally, Jack's voice slips into my mind.

"Oh my god! Lucy! Are you okay! What's wrong? Are you hurt?" He spots my knuckles. His eyes widen as he pulls something out if his pocket and touches it to the tender surface. I now feel the pain and wince.

"Lucy, what happened?" He looks at me seriously after he loosely wrapped my knuckles.

"I-I don't know." I keep trying to talk but my lips shake too much as black spots dance in front of my eyes.

"Lucy, what's going on?" Jack starts to wipe the sweat from my forehead but his eyes widen. "You're burning up!"

Jack picks me up more than he already has me until I'm bridal style in his arms. I lean my head against him chest, thankful for the coolness. He makes more snow fall onto us as he starts to fly. We barely make it far before the darkness wins.

* * *

**Okay, so if you read this, I'm sorry but I accidentally posted the second chapter before the first. I now hopefully have that fixed!:D I hope to get a few more reviews before I post the next chapter! Read and review please!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-**

**Jack's POV-**

I pace Jamie's room as I try to figure out why he can't see Lucy. He believes in her. Or does he? Maybe she has to do something, something like I did, to make him fully believe. I tell Jamie I'll be right back before going to look for Lucy.

I have to walk a distance before I see her staring at a brick wall. Then she sinks her knees and starts to pound her fists against the wall. I try to stop her but it takes a minute before she turns to me and looks at me with fear in her eyes. Tears stream from her crystal blue eyes. She whispers my name as I ask her over and over again if she's okay. She just stares at me then slowly looks down at her hands. I wince when I see them bloody from pounding the wall. But that's impossible, I think as I take out bandages. North has me take them everywhere because I do such reckless things. I wrap her hands up and when I look back up at her face, she just stares more.

"Lucy, what happened?" I ask as she stumbles to say stuff I don't understand. Finally, she gives up as more tears stream down her face.

"Lucy, what's going on?" I start to wipe the sweat from her face but my eyes widen when it's hot. "You're burning up!"

Her eyes try to focus on me as they get smaller, her face turning red. I pick her up, knowing she can't stand anymore. I have to get her to the Pole. I make sure snow is coming down heavily as I fly. When I look down, her eyes are closed. It makes me worry more and speed up. When I finally get there, I have a feeling of déjà vu. I've been doing this before.

"North!" I yell. "Tooth! Sandy! Someone! Help!"

North comes running out, the other Guardians following him.

"What is wrong?" I show him Lucy in my arms. He tries to take her from me but I refuse.

"She's burning up like she's sick." I say as I follow North to my room. North begins talking to the yetis once I set Lucy down.

"Grab any medicine you can find! Go!"

Tooth comes over and feels Lucy's head.

"She's not supposed to be that hot..." Tooth whispers. I nod, adding some fresh snow to Lucy's forehead. Lucy whimpers.

We try everything we can. We give her medicine for the fever but it doesn't help much. I continue keeping snow falling on her as the other Guardians have to leave. Christmas is in a few days so everyone is helping prepare. I'm left alone with Lucy. Sandy had sprinkled more dreamsand on her head so Lucy now sleeps quietly, only making small noises every once in a while. I stay with her, holding her warm hand. She kicks the covers off her legs, revealing the light blue tank top and shorts we changed her into. It's better to help cool her down than the long sleeves she had on before.

Finally, I go talk to North, deciding she's okay for now. I find North in his office, making different toys out of ice for the yetis to copy.

"Jack!" North booms. "Has Lucy woken up yet?"

I shake my head sadly. "Pitch did this to her…" I growl under my breath.

"Yes, and the only way to stop Pitch is to help make Christmas happen. You know that's what he's going for."

I nod. "Yeah… But Lucy… You can feel it, can't you? That she's strong. Pitch said that she was more special than we realized after he attacked her."

North sighs. "Yes, Jack. I feel it, too. But we can't focus on that right now. I need help with Christmas. Can you please bring this to one of the yetis?"

He hands me a small icy train. He always has me taking stuff to the yetis because I can keep it cold. I sigh and nod. He's right. We have to take care of Christmas. It's the only way to stop Pitch. So that's what we're going to do.

* * *

_I had to write this chapter with writer's block so please forgive me if it sucks. And sorry it's really short. My creativity is dead:(_


End file.
